1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a packaging substrate, a method for manufacturing the same, and a packaging body having the packaging substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A chip packaging body may include a packaging substrate and a chip. The packaging substrate includes a wiring layer formed on a dielectric layer. The wiring layer includes a plurality of contact pads. The chip is electrically connected to the contact pads through a plurality of solder balls. In a process of mounting the chip on the packaging substrate, solder materials are applied on the contact pads and are melted to form solder balls. Then electrodes of the chip contact the solder balls. Finally, the solder balls are hardened by cooling. However, it is difficult to reduce volumes of the solder balls to obtain a chip packaging body having a high density of solder balls.
What is needed therefore is a packaging substrate, a method for manufacturing the same, a chip packaging body having the same to overcome the described limitations.